Magician Twin
by Avril087
Summary: Katherine never thought that finding the Millenium Braclete would change her life or meeting Yugi and the gang would be so crazy! Shes dragged along through the epic journey! AtemxOC, YugixOC. I swear better then the summery!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Have had this idea for 3 years and since my computer crashed I was forced to write my story in a note book. It took 2 full 180 paged note books for this story so please enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

_**Chapter 1: Dark Twin **_

"My Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your water logged bug a giant lightning rod!" A young boy with unique tri colored hair said. This smirk on his face made his opponent fear what would happen next. Yugi Moto was at the end of his first duel at Duelist Kingdom and he was facing none other than regional champ Weevil Underwood (I think that's his last name). Weevil had pulled all the cheating stops and summoned his Great Moth. Yugi had used his Magical Mist card to soak the arena and had summoned his Summoned Skull to the field.

"I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks Weevil, because all this water boosts my electrical attack by 1000 points!" Yugi said with another one of smirks. Weevil was shaking in his boots.

"Summoned Skull, lightning strike!" He yelled! Summoned Skull did just that and took down Weevils Moth in a fiery inferno. Weevil's life points feel to zero making Yugi the winner of the duel. The holograms disappear.

"No that's impossible, my moths unbeatable!" Weevil said in disbelief.

"Wait to go Yugi!" A blonde and a brunette boy said at the same time! They had been cheering him on throughout the whole duel. Next to them was a blonde and brunette girl. The brunette was cheer while the blonde had a scowl on her face. In front of Yugi and his friends (Joey, Tristan and Tea) was Weevil and he was probably in tears. (Serves him right for chucking Yugi's Exodia cards off the boat.) Yugi collected his star chips with a smile. He was in deep thought when something caught his ear.

"Dude did you hear that dueling Magician Girl is about to lose her first duel?" One kid asked the other kid.

"No way! Where?" The other kid asked

"Follow me!" The kid said and they both ran off. Curiosity got the best of Yugi and he ended up following the boys.

"Yugi wait up!" His friends called behind him.

_**AN: I'm going to make it so that Yugi and his friends know that Yugi shares his body with a spirit but they just don't know that he's the Pharaoh! :) **_

They soon came upon a dueling arena where a large crowd gathered around. Yugi pushed past the crowd to the front to get a closer view. The two people dueling were a guy and a girl. The guy looked like quite the ladies' man with his nice cut black her and big muscles. The girl was petite and beautiful. She wore dark denim shorts with black fishnets. The girl had on a bright blue t-shirt that fit to her body and showed all her curves. On the shirt had a saying on the front that said "Finding Common Ground" on it in Black letters. On her left hand was a black fishnet glove while on the other arm was her dueling glove and a gold bracelet that looked like it was Egyptian. It had the same symbol on it like Yugi's puzzle. She had piercing green eyes and banana blonde skater girl hair that framed her face well with delicate tanned skin. Around her neck was a gold heart locket.

"Listen sweetheart; make your last move so we can finish this duel! The sooner you make a move, the sooner we can plan our date." The man said with a smirk.

"Three things!" She said holding her fingers.

"One, Gross! Two, in your dreams and three, you're about to eat those words." She spat with discuss. He frowned as he looked at her. She looked at the audience when her eyes stopped on Yami. He looked back at her and his eyes widened a little. She started to panic and decided to just send him a shy smile and turned back to her opponent with a determined look on her face. He blushed a bright pink before looking back down at the ground.

"Who is that girl?" Tristan asked. Yami turned to him with a shrug. The kid next to Tea looked at Tristan and answered his question.

"That girl is Katherine McCormick! She's the second best duelist in the world. She even has gotten close to beating Seto Kaiba." The kids said with enthusiasm.

"Wow she must be talented!" Tea said. The kid nodded and Joey cut in.

"And hot!" He said with a smile. Tea smacked him in the back of the head. Yami starred at the girl with a confused look. Yugi's spirit form floated out of the puzzle and stood next to him. He looked at the Pharaoh with a worried look.

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked. Yami looked over to him.

"Yes, I just confused. I know that girl but I just can't put my finger on it." Yugi nodded and turned back to the duel.

_**Aria's POV **_

It's him! It's really him! After 5000 years he's finally back!

"Who's back Aria?" The spirit form of Katherine asked.

It's the Pharaoh!

"The who?" Katherine asked

Later, I'll tell you later.

"Hey princess! Want to hurry up!" The guy said with a smirk. He crossed his arms. I glared daggers at him.

"Word of advice, don't call me Princess!" I spat. I drew a card and looked at my hand. An evil smirk appeared across my face. He noticed and tensed. I kissed the card I just drew.

"Say hello to my friend, Dark Magician Girl!" I said and played her. It's really funny how she looks just like me except with longer hair. He smirked at me once again. I swear he was undressing me with his eyes. A chill ran up my spine. It made me think of that of a time back when I was in ancient Egypt.

_**Flashback**_

I was walking through the palace after dinner one night. I excused myself from the meal and left to go to the chamber my sister and I shared. Earlier in the day Master Mahad had drained my sisters and I's power with difficult training. I was tired and couldn't use any of my magic and I wanted to sleep. There was another reason I wanted to leave, a noble man could not keep his eyes off me and kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Just thinking about that made a chill run down my spine. I turned one of the corners and in a blink of an eye found myself pinned to a wall with a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. The noble man that kept staring at me started to kiss my neck. I couldn't move or scream. He moved lower on my neck and I started to sob. I was too tired to fight back and he was over powering me. You could hear my faint muffled cries. As he got lower on my neck he rapped one of his arms around the small of my back and pushed me harder into the wall. His hand was a little too low for my liking. I wished someone would save me. My wish came true because the man was pulled off of me. I slid to the ground in tears. I looked up to see my rescuer and found myself starring into the princes eyes (Yami). He picked up the man by the collar of his tunic and lifted him to the wall. He glared daggers and spoke in a threating voice.

"If I ever see you any were near her I will have you beheaded! That goes for any other woman in this kingdom! Do you hear me?" He threated. The nobleman nodded fearfully. The prince threw him across the room. The man stumbled to his feet and ran. The prince glared before turning back to me. I was up against the wall with my knees to my chest. I hid my face in my legs trying to forget what just happened. I felt a body slide to the floor next to me. A hand lightly touched my arm and I knew who it was. His soothing voice spoke to me.

"Aria? Did he hurt you?" The prince asked. I looked up to him and shook my head, my eyes still full with tears. I hid my head back in my legs as he sighed.

"Come here princess." He said sweetly and dragged me on to his lap. He protectively rapped his arms around me and cradled me like a child. I never liked being treated like a child but right now I needed it. I felt safe in his arms and there were only a few men I felt safe with and he was one of them.

"There, there Aria." He said soothingly. I clung to him like my life depended on it and it pretty much did. If he hadn't come to get me I don't know what would have happened. He lightly kissed my forehead and continued to rock me. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_**End of Flashback**_

I swore I could feel his arms around me as I stood on the dueling arena. I looked at me the cards in my hand and was about to play the last card to win when the idiot I was dueling decided to open his big mouth.

"Princess, she's cute and all but she aint strong enough to beat my monster." That jerk said. I was pissed off now. I only let one person call me princess and he's curtainly not the Pharaoh.

"Did I say I was done loud mouth?" I spat with venom. I never liked getting hit on and there was no way I was going to let him get away with it.

"I play the magic card Dark Twin!"(I made that card up ) I slammed the card down on my side and my Dark Magician Girl was sucked into the hole.

"Dark Twin? What does that do?" He asked. I looked over into the crowd and looked at the Pharaoh. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at me. I felt my heart warm up from that smile. I looked back over to my opponent and smirked.

"Dark twin is a magic card that allows me to summon my Dark Magician Girls Twin sister!" I said. He looked at me shocked and then smirked.

"You realize that even with two Dark Magician girls they still aren't powerful enough to take down my monster." He said with another smirk.

"Did I say I was done? God I swear more than the entire population of men have a brain the size of a peanut!" I said with a sigh and rolled my eyes. He glared as the hole my magician was sucked into grew bigger and my Dark Magician Girl popped out with another girl dressed in the same outfit came out. Instead of blonde hair my other Magician had brunette hair. She resembles my sister so much it scary. They both did peace signs and smiled. The loud mouth was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Since my original Dark Magician Girl has her sister out they both get double attack points making them have 4000 attack points, but since you destroyed my dark magician another special effect is activated. They each get 500 extra attack points. Girls do your thing!" I said. They twirled their staffs and attacked. While this happened I didn't really pay attention I just starred at my nails. My opponent's life points went from 3500 to zero in less than a minute. I picked up my deck walked off the podium with a cheer from the crowd. I took one last look at the Pharaoh. He was smirking at me. I smirked and winked before changing bodies with Katherine. I appeared in spirit form next to my friend and looked at my opponent. He was in tears. I smirked. Then something caught my eye. I looked over at Pharaoh to find he had changed with his host. I could still see his spirit form next to the small boy. He looked amazed to see me standing next to my host. I smiled and waved. He started to blush and smiled. He still hadn't changed even if he couldn't remember me.

_**Normal POV**_

Katherine was getting all kinds of praise and cheers as she walked into the middle of the crowd. (Oh and Katherine looks just like Aria just shorter). She signed autographs but when it got crazy she tried to escape. Aria laughed and looked at the Pharaohs host. He looked like a love struck teenager. She smiled at how cute it looked and floated over to the Pharaoh. He gazed at her with shock.

"Well seeing as I can't help my friend get out of that, you might want to have your little friend save her. He probably would thank you for it later." Aria said pointing to Yugi with a smile. Yami just starred at her for a second then looked at Yugi and smiled evilly.

"I believe you are right!" Yami said. He smiled and floated over Yugi who seemed to be drooling. He then told him of his plan and you could see Yugi go up like a Christmas light. He floated back over to Aria and they watched the show. Well what ended up happening was Yugi somehow got into the crowd and pulled Katherine out while Joey and Tea yelled that she went another way. The crowd started searching everywhere, so Yugi and Katherine hid behind a tree. What was the highlight of the entire thing was Yugi gently pushed Katherine against the tree and shield her body with his. They looked around the edge to see the crowd had dispersed. Then they finally realized how close they were and started to blush bright red. Yami and Aria sat the entire time snickering and laughing. Yugi and Katherine laughed awkwardly and continued to blush.

"Thanks for the save back there." Katherine said shyly. Yugi scratched the back of his head as he talked.

"Oh it was no biggy!" He said shyly. He was still blushing the entire time. Tea, Joey and Tristan came to stand next to him. She smiled shyly and blushed at Yugi.

"Aw! Young Love!" Aria whispered to Yami. He smiled and looked back at her but then blushed at how close she was to him. She noticed to and smirked at him and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled evilly before going on her merry way. Yami just starred at her and smirked.

"I'm Katherine by the way but my friends call me Katie." Katie said shyly, mainly to Yugi.

"I'm Tristan, that's Tea, Joey and Yugi!" Tristan said and pointed to each person.

"Hey wait Yugi as in Yugi Moto? The guy who took down Seto Kaiba?" Katie asked. Yugi blushed again and nodded.

"Nice! I have almost beaten him but he always catches me and beats me but it's cool! So you guys competing for the money or something?" She asked. Yugis expression changed to sad and angry.

"Pegasus took my grandpa's soul!" Yugi said sadly. Katie's face grew angry.

"That asshole! He did it to you guys too?" She said angrily.

"Wait it happened to you too?" Tea asked. Katie nodded angrily.

"He took my best friend's little brother's soul!" Katie said.

"Oh that's horrible!" Tea exclaimed. Katie nodded sadly.

"Hey got an idea! Why don't you come with us and we'll face Pegasus together!" Joey said enthusiastically. Katie perked up.

"Really? I wouldn't want to intrude!" She said defensively.

"Yeah it would be fun!" Tea said nicely

"Yeah it would be cool!" Tristan agreed

"What do you say Yugi?" Joey asked. The whole group looked at Yugi. He seemed like he was in a world of his own. Katie walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yugi? Yugi you alive?" She asked. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. He then blushed at how close they were. Aria stood next to Yami behind Yugi.

"Oh um yeah that would be cool if you came with us!" Yugi said happily. Katie squealed and hugged him. He was blushing so bad right then and hugged her back. Katie looked up from her hug to see Aria making kissy faces and smirking. Yami just looked at her in amusement. Katie blushed and shot Aria daggers.

"I'm going to kill you!" She mouthed to the spirit. Both Yami and Aria were biting their lips trying to keep the laughs and giggles in. Katie let go of Yugi and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Let's go get Pegasus!" Joey cheered. The group started to walk off. Aria and Yami stayed behind for a few moments.

"Shall we?" Yami asked. He bowed and stuck out his hand like a gentlemen, Aria giggle and took his hand.

"We shall!" She said with a laugh and they walked away.

_**Authors Note: Please review and ill update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 ! Tell me what you think and if you have any questions that won't spoil the story I'll be happy to answer them! Oh and I'm skipping the duel between Joey and Mai.**_

Chapter 2: Hit on by a fish…just perfect.

Joey continued to stare at his dueling glove for more than 15minutes. He had just beat Mai Valentine. (Who would have thought huh?) Tea, Katie, Tristan and Yugi stood in front of him smiling.

"TWO STARS! WOOHOO!" Joey cheered. Now he was giggling like he was on drugs. It was actually quite amusing.

"I can't believe it happened! Am I cool or what?" Joey said and then went into another fit of giggles.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?" Tea asked.

"Cut him some slack Tea. Did you actually think Joey would beat Mai in a duel? I mean Joey! Who would have thought?" Tristan asked. Katie watched Yugi turn to Joey.

"I knew he would do it! I am really proud of you." Yugi said.

"Wait why didn't you guys think he could win? He got invited here so he must be a pretty good duelist right?" Katie asked. The gang sweat dropped. Joey scratched the back of his head.

"Well…!" They all said. Katie looked at them confused.

"Well you see, Yugi got invited to come but we didn't. So Tea and I snuck on the ship while Yugi was nice enough to give Joey one of his stars so Joey could duel." Tristan explained. Katie's expression changed from confused to happy and caring.

"Oh my gosh that's so sweet of you guys!" Katie said with a sweet smile. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi started to blush. Tea got slightly jealous that all the boys' attention was on a different girl. Katie noticed that and so did Aria. She appeared next to Katie with a snicker.

"Some one's got the case of the green eyed monster." Aria said with a laugh.

"Can it Aria!" Katie thought to the spirit. Aria just snickered and went back into the Millennium Bracelet.

"And I bet that Tea came along to keep you monkeys in line because without a girl to keep things organized who knows what you three would do! Nice job Tea!" Katie said with thumbs up. What she said caught Tea of guard but Tea smiled any way. A weird grumbling sound caught every ones attention and turned to Joey. Turns out the human garbage disposal was hungry. (Go figures right).

"Did anyone have some food because I'm starving?" Joey said while rubbing his stomach. Everyone shook their heads. He then sighed and started to pout. Then the scent of something cooking caught his blood hound nose. He shot up like a dog and started scurrying away towards the food.

"He's hallucinating!" Tea said. Katie smiled and ran after Joey. She remembered her gymnastic years because as she ran she did a round off back hand spring then continued to run. Yugi blushed as he watched because when she into the back hand part of her shirt came up to reveal a small part of her stomach. He decided to try and forget it but that was all he was thinking about as he ran after Joey and Katie. They came to a cliff edge and saw what had caught Joey's nose. Over a fire sat six, good sized fish. The gang hid behind a rock so no one could see him.

"Man oh man I just love barbeque fish." Joey said. He and Tristan were drooling and rubbing their hands together manically. Joey could sit there any longer so he hopped over the rock.

"What makes you think those fish are yours?" Tea and Katie asked. Joey ignored them and kept walking.

"Joey?" Katie said in disbelief. Tristan crossed his arms over his chest as he talked.

"Some people just don't have any self-control… Joey save some for me!" Tristan said and ran after Joey. Katie had a sweat drop on her head.

"Um are they always like that?" She asked. Yugi and Tea nodded and sighed. They hopped the rock and walked over to the rock too the disposals.

"Man this looks awesome!" Joey said with a smile. Tristan tried to touch his but burned himself.

"Hot! Hot!" He said and pulled back his finger.

"Of course it's hot! It just came off of the fire dork!" Katie said sarcastically. Tea and Yugi just laughed. Katie looked out to the ocean and saw a hand grab the edge and hoist itself up. A nice, tanned skin teenager stood up. He was wet and had no shirt on which showed his muscles. It was pretty obvious that he worked out. Katie couldn't help but swoon over him. Tea looked over to where Katie was looking and started to swoon too. Aria appeared next to Katie and frowned in discuss.

"Katie you're drooling and I think that's kind of mean to poor Yugi" Aria said. She crossed her arms over her chest. Katie just sighed.

"Ok were switching! I can't stand see you drool over a tool like him when you got a cutie right next to you!" Aria said with a huff. There was only one person Aria had her eyes set on and no one else would take that spot. Katie rolled her eyes and changed places with Aria. A bright glow came from her bracelet and everyone looked at her.

"What was that bright light?" Tea asked.

_**Aria's POV**_

Damn it how am I supposed to explain this?

"Smooth move!" Katie said in the back of my mind.

Hey I would have never had to do that if you hadn't been drooling over a fish dude.

"Hey don't take it out on me because you're hung up on some dude that you knew 5000 years ago, who can't remember you." She replied.

Hey, at least I wasn't drooling over some guy while the guy I'm hung up on is right next to me and especially when he's as cute as Yugi. She didn't reply. That seemed to shut her up. I snickered. Now to answer their question.

"Oh that was just the reflection of the sun off my bracelet." I said. They seemed to take that answer and went back to what they were doing. I let the breath that I had been holding for quite a while. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yami. The expression on his face told me he saw through my lie. I could tell he knew I was a spirit, he just didn't know how my bracelet was a Millennium item. I just smiled innocently at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and shook his not excepting my smile. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the guy that started this in the beginning.

"Enjoy your selves, you fish thieves because this is your last meal." The creepy fish dude said. He then looked at me and kept staring at me. He wasn't looking at me like I was candy but he was observing me. Running his eyes up and down my body. I glared at him. When he started to speak every one turned towards him with confused looks on their face other than me. I crossed my arms over my chest and shot daggers at the boy.

"How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers? Has no one taught you manners?" He asked angrily. He had a harpoon in one hand with a fish caught on it. I wave rose above the cliff and engulfed him. I bit my lip to hold back a snicker that threatened to escape. Every one still had confused looks on their faces and Joey had to start talking.

"So can we eat now?" He asked both me and Tea face plumbed at his question. Only Joey would ask something like that. We watched a hand slowly come from the edge of the cliff. He rose from the edge with an annoyed expression plastered onto his face.

"Ok let's try this one more time." He said

"I knew this was a bad idea." Tea said.

"I'm with you there Tea!" Aria said. We both looked at the dorks we were sitting with. What could we do? These dorks are our friends and nothing would change that. He walked over to us with a scowl.

"How dare you steal my fish?" He said. He looked at me as I spoke.

"Um didn't you just say that like not 5 minutes ago?" I asked sarcastically. He eyes widen and he walked towards me.

"Well hello my dear, and who might you be?" He asked and took my hand. He gently kissed the back of my hand, his eyes never left mine and deep down I wanted to hurl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Pharaoh glaring at man who was holding my hand.

"Ar-Katie!" I said emotionless. I could tell anger was radiating of Pharaoh in waves. That made me think of another time in ancient Egypt.

_**Flashback**_

The garden was quite beautiful and blooming nicely. For a week a nobleman and his family had been staying at the palace and I happened to be fond of his son. He was a nice boy and was fun to talk to. The boy was very interested in what I was talking about as we walked side by side in the garden. I could tell he was just trying to get to know me so he could pursue me. It wasn't that I wasn't flattered by that, I just I wasn't interested and he didn't seem to get that but I just decided to leave it alone. Little did I know I had an admirer looking at me from a behind a pillar. The teenage boy I was walking with had just asked me a question about my sisters and I was about to answer when my name was being called.

"Aria, I need to talk to you!" Mana had called from the palace. I smiled and nodded. I turned to the nobleman's son and sent my apologies. He nodded like a gentlemen and took my hand. He lightly kissed my knuckles. He let go and I walked up to the entrance were Mana once was. I walked up the stairs and walked past one of the columns that held up the palace. As I walked my left hand was grabbed. I stumble back and was pulled towards the owner of the hand. I was pinned up against the pillar and two arms wrapped around my waist. Before I could do anything a pair of lips captured my lips in a kiss. It wasn't an angry kiss but it had a possessive nature. I closed my eyes and found my arms locked around the person's neck. After a minute I broke the kiss to catch a breath. I didn't open my eyes. The person I had just kissed rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Mana!" The person said.

"Good luck you too!" She said and scurried away. I smirked and open my eyes.

"A little possessive, are we prince?" I said slyly. He smirked and chuckled. His face then turned serious.

"I don't like him around you." He stated. I smiled.

"Are we jealous?" I asked. He playfully glared.

"Who knows, if I don't make my territory he could come and take you from under my nose." He said jokingly. I pretended to be offended.

"What makes you think I'm anyone's territory?" I asked with fake anger. He obviously didn't get my joke because he got worried.

"Aria I didn't mean it like that I…!" He tried to defend when I cut him off. To shut him up I brought our lips together once more in a sweet kiss. I parted and looked into his eyes.

"I was joking." I said with a laugh. His face softened.

"Oh and don't worry about him, I'm not in the least bit interested." I said with a smile before kissing him one last time. I tried to savor this kiss before getting him to let go of me but that didn't seem to work for either of us.

_**End of Flashback**_

I was lost in a daze at my day dream. I gently placed my fingers to my lips as if feeling his lips there. I was snapped out of my daze when Joey and Tristan snapped their fingers in my face.

"Huh!" I asked finally coming out of my pleasant day dream.

"Katie you okay? You have been spacing for the last hour and your missin Yugi's duel." Joey told me.

"What Yugi's dueling?" I asked. My question was answer when I caught the gaze Yami was sending me. He smiled and his eyes told me I he was relieved that I was okay. I smiled shyly and blushed. Who would have thought I would have spaced that long. Mana had always told me I did that a lot I just never noticed I guess. I stood up and walked over to stand next Tea. I started to watch the duel which was coming to end.

"And now I will deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragons with the magic of the Burning Land card to wipe out your remaining life points!" Yami said. He smirked and summoned the Curse of Dragons. The hologram of a golden dragon appeared on the field.

"Burning land attack." He called. The dragon breathed fire on to the land burning all of Mako's monsters.

"That drops your life points down to zero." Yami said. Fish boy started to pout as his life points vanished.

"Wait to go Yugi!" Tea and I cheered. We were jumping up and down in a hug. Yami looked over to us and smiled sheepishly with a blush. While me and Tea were cheering Mako gave Yami some congratulations. Yami gracefully accepted and they became quick friends.

"I am down to 1 star chip and I'll start over!" Mako said to Yami.

"And I bet you will do just fine Mako." Yami said confidently. I smiled from behind Yami. He really was a gentleman even if he is a little jealous at times. They shook hands and Mako said something about fishing or something. He jumped over the cliff and back into the water. I shook my head at how weird this guy was and walked on my merry way. I could hear Joey say something about eating pages to Tristan. I giggled and shook my head. Of all the people I could have made friends with they had to be goof balls. Somehow Joey and Tristan got ahead of me with Tea next to them. I looked over to see Yami walking slower than the group so I stopped until he caught up. Yami hadn't changed with Yugi yet so it was my time to tease him while I had the chance.

"So Yami, I couldn't help but see you get jealous when fish boy kissed my hand." I said slyly. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"I'm not jealous!" He said defensively. I smirked.

"Dude you suck at lying!" I said with a giggle. He turned even brighter.

"I thought it was really sweet you know." I said sweetly. He smiled and looked down at the ground as we continued to walk. When the gang wasn't looking I lightly kissed his cheek. He stopped right where he was standing. He looked at me shocked and I smiled. I then ran forward and did a cartwheel. My dismount caused me to jump and land on Joey's back. We laughed and he gave me a piggy back ride while Yami watched us go. I looked behind me and gestured my head for him to follow. He continued to walk but kept his hand to his cheek, never letting his hand fall.

_**Authors Note: Hey guys that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it so send me what you think and ill update as soon as I can. Oh and I'm sorry for the lack of dueling but I find the less important duels boring but I promise to add in duels.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3 ! Tell me what you think and if you have any questions that won't spoil the story I'll be happy to answer them! **_

Chapter 3: Mokuba

The sun was beautifully up in the sun and shined on the ocean nicely. The gang was walking up a dirt path that they had been walking on for an hour.

"Yugi I can't believe you already have 5 star chips. You will be in the castle in no time." Tristan said. Everyone else nodded.

"I wish I had more star chips." Joey said. Yugi shook his head with a smile.

"You will get there soon enough. You got to do it for your sister." Yugi said. That comment got him to think.

"Yeah your right Serenity needs me." Joey said. Katie smiled. Over the short time she had been hanging around the group she had learned a lot and considered them close friends. Joey has a sister that needs and operation on her eyes or she will go completely blind. It's sweet how he's doing that for his sister and it is incredibly sweet for Yugi to help. Katie had also learned the story behind Yugi and how he solved the Millennium puzzle. She also learned that Tea was one of Yugi childhood friends and Tristan and Joey used to bully poor Yugi before he stood up to a bully that was bullying them. They became fast friends here there were. Katie was snapped out of her thoughts when Joey had asked her a question.

"Huh!" She said in a daze.

"I asked how many star chips you got." Joey repeated his question.

"10." She said nonchalantly. They all starred at her with huge eyes.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"I said I have 10 star chips. What's the big deal?" she asked. There answer was Tristan jacking her hand and spinning it over to see the gold stars glimmering in the sun.

"Why are you still here if you have 10 star chips?' Yugi asked. He looked into her eyes for an answer. Katie smiled. They continued to walk as she spoke.

"Yeah I could go to the castle but I would much rather stay here with my friends then sit lonely in a castle." Katie said. Every one smiled. She then stopped and hopped on Joey's back. He was surprised at first but then he adjusted her on his back.

"And besides whom else is going to help Tea keep this monkey in line?" She asked with a smirk. She then playfully messed up his hair. Everyone else laughed while he growled. That stop the instance they heard a cry for help.

"Help Me!" Someone called.

"Hang on kid!" Tristan yelled and ran. Katie hopped of Joeys back and they all followed. They came across a suit that had a kid in a head lock. Tristan ran up to the guy and took his arm. He threw the man over his shoulder. The guy got back on his feet and kicked Tristan causing him to fall flat on his face. Katie changed at that moment because she knew Aria would be much useful in this problem. The suit had told them to buzz off and that pissed Aria off.

_**Aria's POV**_

Oh he did not just do that. No one kicks my friends and no one ever treats my friends like that. The suit had his back to me so I took that as an opportunity. I walked up to him and took his right arm in my hand. I twisted it around and put my knee into his back. He fell to the ground and I had complete control.

"One word of advice, never touch or yell at my friends got it?"I half yelled. He didn't say anything so I took that as a yes.

"What were you doing to that kid?" I asked with anger coming of in waves. He didn't say anything so I moved his arm a centimeter and sent pain up his arms.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"This duelist lost his star chips and the rules say he is to be kicked off the island." The man finally said. I smirked. That wasn't so hard.

"But I didn't lose my chips they were stolen with my cards to." The kid said. I felt bad for the kid but I couldn't do anything. I sent the kid and apologetic look and he nodded his head sadly. I let the suit up and he walked off with the kid. He said something about being Pegasus' orders. I quickly changed back to Katie.

_**Katie's POV**_

Tristan got up from being kicked.

"Creep, I say we should follow him." Every one nodded and we headed that way.

5 minutes later

We came up on the dock as the suit Aria had hurt threw the kid on the boat. When we got to the dock the man turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked meanly. Yugi ignored him.

"Hey kid what did the person look like?" Yugi asked.

"Well I couldn't see his face because it was hidden under a bandana. He's a little guy and he challenged me in the meadow. " The kid said.

"The meadow?" Yugi asked. The kid nodded

"I accepted and put both my deck and chips down. He then took them and ran off." The kid said

"You shouldn't be shipped off the island for that." Yugi said. We all nodded. The thoughts of who would do that clouded my mine. I only caught a few things of what everyone was saying. Joey said something about being Joey Wheeler and getting a man and marching. I didn't ask any question and continued on with the rest of my friends. We came upon the scene of the crime and Yugi and I sat down. Tristan said something about subtracting Joeys "Brilliant Mind". We all laughed when someone jumped out of the bush. It was the culprit.

"I finally found you Yugi!" The boy said. The kid was right you couldn't see his face, but he looked oddly familiar. Everyone stood up.

"That must be our thief." Joey stated.

"I can handle him!" Tristan said.

"Well I hope so because you're twice his size." Tea said. I broke into a giggle.

"Try me you big dork!" The kid said. Why does he sound so familiar? It's not just his voice but the way he acts.

"Hand over the star chips you stole!" Joey said. Yugi cut him off.

"Hold on I think I know what he wants. You want to duel me don't you?" He asked and turned to the kid.

"You better believe it." He said. Yugi nodded and head to the platform. His opponent did the same. We all went to the viewing area.

"I don't get it? Why is Yugi going through all this trouble to duel this guy when we can just take those star chips away from him?" Joey asked. I smiled.

"You know sometimes I don't even think Yugi knows why he does the stuff does." Tristan said. I giggled.

"Yeah it's kind of weird. Do you think it's because of the Millennium puzzle?" Joey asked. You don't know how right you are Joey. I crossed my arms over my chest and got ready to switch with Aria. We all know she wouldn't want to miss the Pharaoh duel since she spaced out the last time. Yugi's puzzle shined and he switched with the soul in his puzzle. I will have to agree on one thing with Aria, the soul in the puzzle is actually pretty hot, but I like Yugi better.

_**Yami's POV**_

"Now how many star chips will you wager?" I asked. I took one look at my friends and saw that Katie had changed with her spirit. I got to remind myself to find out her name. I looked back at my opponent as he spoke.

"Her name is Aria, just so you know." I voice said in my head.

"Who said that?" I asked the voice.

"It's me, Katie." Katie said. I was about to ask how she was able to contact me but Mokuba's voice stopped me

"To wipe you out 5!" He said and placed his chips down.

"5 it is but only because I think I know why you are doing this." I said. I took off my stars and place them down.

"I don't care what you think Yugi because I think you're going to lose." He said. I concentrated hard and the Eye of Anubis appeared on my forehead.

"What does Yugi know that we don't?" I heard Tea say.

"It's like he's looking into the other person's soul." Tea added

"My first card is the man eating plant!" The boy said. He played his card a virtual image of a giant plant with teeth appeared.

"Now it's my turn, ill counter your attack with the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress." I said and played the card. A magnificent blue dragon appeared.

Winged Dragon: atk=1400, def=1200.

"Ha, that's a bad choice Yugi because my man eating plant will eat your dragon alive." The kids said. He shot daggers at me.

"So now you're finally going to pay for what you did Yugi and your stupid dragons going to be plant food. Man eating plant attack." He commanded. I had to counter.

"Fireball attack!" I countered. His plant was destroyed in a second. The boy shielded himself from the blast.

"My monster lost?" He asked.

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to you. How can your heart live in cards that are someone else's?" I asked. He that statement seemed to make him mad.

"Oh be quiet. I don't believe in that heart of the cards stuff you keep preaching about. Cards have nothing to do with heart. It's all about power." He said. I closed my eyes and the Eye of Anubis appeared on my head.

"Yes I can see it now. I sensed a connection to Kaiba. You're his little brother. You're Mokuba." I said.

"How did you know?" He asked. I looked over at my friends and saw the shocked look on Kat-Aria's face. Mokuba took the bandana from his mouth.

_**Aria's POV **_

Mokuba! I knew he was familiar. I thought Pegasus took his soul.

"Look it is Kaiba's little brother." Tea said. I was still in utter shock. Mokuba took of his hat and his long raven hair was released.

"Your right Seto Kaiba is my brother and he's the best duelist there ever was but now thanks to Yugi he's gone. Pegasus is now trying to take over Kaiba corp." Mokuba said. The look on his face made my heart sink. I loved Mokuba like a little brother and to see him in pain made my heart hurt.

"Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba corp?" Yami asked. I looked back over to Mokuba.

"I don't know what you did to my big brother when you dueled Yugi but he hasn't been the same. He ran away because of you and with him gone Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba corp executives had invited him to some secret board meeting. It's your entire fault that Seto deserted me because of you." Mokuba told his story.

"There was only one other person that Seto listened to and I haven't seen her for years now. I lost her and now I have lost my brother." Mokuba said with a pain expression. I knew this girl he was talking about and it pained me that she made him feel this way.

"You don't understand, your brother hasn't deserted you. He's searching for himself."

"Liar!" He spat. He played a card and it got destroyed. They all started talking about how Mokuba had to beat Yami in a duel to save his brothers company. They were all so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize that Mokuba had left his platform and snuck over to Yami's side.

"Where did he go?" I heard Yami asked. He then turned around to see Mokuba behind him. He pushed past Yami and jacked his stars. He then slid under the bar and made a run for it. I cut him off and stood in front of him. He stopped and starred at me trying to find a way around me.

"Listen to me Mokuba; you can't save Kaiba's company this way. Your big brother is just confused. After I beat him in a duel I opened his mind. I removed all of the dark influences that clouded his thoughts. Now your brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way so he is searching his heart for answers." Yami said. Mokuba turned back around to where he was facing me. I got down to his level placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I would listen to him Mokie. What he is saying is true. Now I know you're confused and hurt but you can't let that over run your judgment." I said gently. He pondered at what I said.

"Only Katie and Seto called me that. You can't be Katie I haven't seen her since she left." He said sadly. Katie's departure surly did a number on him.

"Maybe this will help." I said gently. I moved my hands from his shoulder to the gold locket around my neck. I slowly opened it to reveal a picture. The picture consisted of three little kids. The picture was the Kaiba boys and me. I stood in the middle with my arms around the two boys shoulders. We were leaning into the camera with big goofy smiles. I watched Mokuba closely; he stared contently before his eyes started to water.

"Katie?" He asked nervously. I smiled and nodded. Before I knew it his arms were around my neck and he was sobbing into my shoulder.

"I can't believe it's you Katie! I have missed you so much. I had thought I lost you!" He sobbed. I Smiled and rapped my arms around the small boy. I rubbed circles on his back to try to calm him down.

"I missed you to kiddo, Shh! Its ok, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen I swear." I said soothingly. I looked over at the Pharaoh to see a gentle smile in my direction. I smiled back with a heartwarming smile. He almost seemed… proud of me. I cradle the small child for a minute more while my friends watched. When he finally let go he turned to Yami. He stayed close to me to make sure I wouldn't leave him again.

"What can I do to help him then?" Mokuba asked. Yami smiled at Mokie.

"You can help your brother by giving me the star chips and the deck you took kiddo." I said. Yami nodded and Mokuba turned around to me. He still looked reluctant to give them up.

"Listen to me Mokuba I know me living did a number on you and trust me when I say that if I could turn back I would have never left. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve your forgiveness but my friends and I will do everything in our power to stop Pegasus but you have to trust us." I pleaded. He starred at me as if not believing me. He then threw his arms around my neck for another hug.

"I forgave you a long time ago." He whispered. That caught me off guard but I hugged him anyway.

"Not to break up this lovely moment but we have 3 minutes to get back." Tea said. We nodded at each other, having a silent conversation. One by one we started to run off in the direction we had come. I watched Mokuba run off; I started after him before I felt a pressure on my hand. I was gently tugged back to where I was standing in front of the Pharaoh. I looked at me with worry in his eye. I felt an ice cold tear run down my cheek. His finger gently wiped it away from my eye before it returned to it spot at his side. I looked away, closing my eyes tightly. I didn't want him to see me so weak. I felt his hand move my chin to where I was looking at him straight into his lovely eyes.

"He's the reason you're here. Am I correct Aria?" He asked gently. I couldn't find words so I nodded. If it wasn't for me Katie would have never left and Mokuba wouldn't have had such a heart break.

"Don't blame yourself for making Katie leave." He said. That caught me off guard.

"It was my entire fault; I was selfish and wasn't thinking how it would affect Seto or him. I can never forgive myself for what I put him through. You didn't see the pained expression on his face when he mentioned Katie leaving. That tore a part of my heart and I feel so guilty." I accused. I looked away from him again. I didn't want him to see me this weak. He turned my chin again and I reluctantly opened my eyes again. I felt him gently brush the bangs from my eyes.

"Listen to me Aria when I say that you should not blame yourself. Did you see the expression on his face when you showed him your locket? The longing and happiness that his expression held? He missed you and said it himself. He forgave you a long time ago." The Pharaohs words sunk in and I took a deep breath.

"Now I don't want to see any more tears fall from you pretty eyes am I clear?" He asked sternly. I couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"We better get going or we are never going to get that kid his stuff back." I said. He smiled and nodded. We sprinted after the gang and quickly caught up to them. They didn't stop for brakes as we ran along a cliff.

"We're almost there." I heard Tristan say from behind me.

I stopped and looked out to see the kid whose stuff we had was being rowed away. We were so close. Stupid Pegasus.

"The boat, it already left." Mokie said. I turned my attention to the man I had hurt earlier in the day. He had his back to us and that pissed me off. We ran towards him and he spoke.

"You're too late; those losers are on their way back home!" He didn't even have the decency to tell that to our faces. We had come to a stop behind him.

"Hey that's not fair. It hasn't even been a half hour yet." Tea spat. The suit slowly turned around to face us. My gut was telling me protect Mokuba. My body took that as a signal as I stepped in front of Mokuba protectively. He seemed to know what I was doing and didn't say a word.

"Tough luck, Pegasus sets the schedule around here." He said. I was about to explode.

"Plug your ears for me Mokuba." I whispered to him. He looked confused but complied any way.

"NOW I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH PEGASUS' FUCKING RULES. I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T BRING THAT BOAT BACK RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. OH AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE NEXT TIME I SEE PEGASUS I AM GOING TO SHUVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS ASS THAT IT IS GOING TO TOUCH THAT THING HE CALLS A BRAIN. WHO KNOWS I MIGHT AS WELL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!" I yelled in his face. He seemed terrified of me but he kept his ground. Everyone else looked at me dumbfounded. They had never seen my temper and it was actually quite funny to see the looks on their faces. Mokuba pushed past me and ran up to the guy. He held out his hand and the star chips laid, glimmering in the sun.

"You have to bring the boat back so I can return that kids chips." Mokuba said. The man smirked and took the chips. Before we could do anything he through them into the ocean.

"The chips!" Yami and I said in unison.

"What gives? A bunch of those star chips belonged to Yugi you big jerk!" Joey said angrily. Mokie turned around to face Yami.

"I'm sorry Yugi." He said sadly. The suit just snickered.

"Ha you losers should keep a tighter grip on your valuables don't you think? Then accidents like that wouldn't happen." He said evilly. He then walked over and grabbed Mokuba. I was about to jump at him when something held me back. The Pharaoh had one arm around my waist to keep me from hurting any one.

"Let's go you! Back to the cage!" The man said.

"Oh you did not just say cage! Let me at him; ill kick his ass if he even thinks of putting Mokuba in a cage. Let go he deserves what's coming to him." I struggle against the Pharaoh's strong but gentle grip. Nobody and I mean nobody hurts Mokuba and gets away with it.

"Hold on I still have three of my star chips left so I challenge you to a duel and if I win Mokuba comes with us." Yami said. He still kept a tight hold on my waist to make sure I didn't escape. I watched the man's expression turn to a sickly smile.

"I honestly don't know why you would risk your chips for this punk…"He started. I snarled and Yami squeezed my waist reassuringly.

"But if that's how you want to waste your star chips, then meet me back at arena 146 in exactly 4 hours and we will have your duel." He finished.

"Oh and you might want to keep that one on a leash." He pointed to me. I snarled even louder and began to fight against Yami's hold on me. He walked past me and Yami. I could see the pleading look in Mokuba's eyes.

"Aria calm down. He will gets what coming to him I promise but lashing out isn't going to help the situation." Yami whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and sighed. I relaxed into his hold but he never released me.

"What the hell are we going to do for 4 hours?" I asked. Every one shrugged. I sighed deeply.

4 hours later

I don't know how it happened but somehow 4 hours pasted and we were coming up to the dueling arena. I was tense the entire time.

"Well were here. Where's antenna head?" Joey asked.

"Yugi over here!" Mokuba shouted. If that suit did anything to hurt Mokuba, his ass is mine.

"Get him off me!" Mokie said.

"Mokuba! Put him down now!" Yami ordered. We walked closer to the man.

"I will consider it if you win the duel." He said.

"Oh I will beat you alright." Yami said. I felt him reach for my hand and squeeze gently. He was trying to comfort me and reassure me at the same time.

"Thing is I never said I would be dueling you…" He said. I watched him point to Yami's opponent. I couldn't make out who it was.

"There's your opponent." He finished. Everyone seemed too gasped and I looked at them confused.

"He's an old friend who's dying to see you again. He met with an unfortunate accident earlier today but he's come back just to duel you." The guy said.

"What are you saying?" Mokuba asked. I looked at the opponent closer. I made out long brown hair. A blue school uniform and tanned skin. It then clicked in my head who this person was.

"Seto?" I asked.

"Yes Katie it's me Seto and this time Yugi doesn't stand a Ghost of a chance." He looked at me and smiled. He laughed evilly. That made my heart drop. This wasn't the Seto I knew.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
